Silent Morning
by CherryPorpoise
Summary: Morningkit is mute. She sits in the shadows, observing, watching. Others tease her because she can't fight back. But one day, she realises she is more powerful than anycat. But a powerful force, the Dark Eyes, are determined to stop her. Who will prevail? Will the silent morning rise above the opposition?
1. Prologue

Whispers rippled through the forest like wildfire.

"Is she the one?" a voice hissed, sounding sinister. Another cat answered curtly,

"We can't be sure. This storm blocks our vision. We shall have to wait until it passes."

"Hush!" The whispers died like the last embers of a wildfire fading into ash as a harsh voice sliced the air. A midnight black cat cast his red gaze over the swarm of identical dark gray cats. "We must wait for morning. It is what the prophecy has told us, and it is what we shall do."

"The prophecy never told us anything, apart from 'The silent morning will be victorious in an age old battle. ' It is not clear what this means, Shadow!" yowled a high-pitched voice from the heart of the crowd.

The whispers were replaced by fearful growls and hisses.

"_Silence!_ How dare you question my knowledge!" Shadow hissed, fur standing on end. The burly tom leaped from the gnarled, stunted oak tree and began to stalk towards the young she-cat who dared contradict his words.

"I am interested as to whether _you_ interpret signs from the Pool of Forgotten Ashes. Well? Do you?" Shadow snapped impatiently. The fearful she-cat widened her dull gray eyes, regretting her outburst.

"I-I don't know w-what came over me, I-" The young she-cat stopped to yowl a cry of pain. Shadow had sunk his thorn-sharp claws into the cat's belly.

"You will never make argue with me again. I am your leader. I always have been, and I always will be. You will always be a lowly slave. You don't deserve to live, you mange-pelt." Shadow dropped her, snarling viciously. The she-cat fled, leaving a trail of scarlet blood.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Never argue with I. From what I have gathered of StarClan's cast-off prophecy, this morning could be anything. We must be ready to fight this 'morning', no matter what form it takes. To the Dark Eyes!" Cheers echoed around the grim forest, coarse and hearty.

One cat watched them through narrowed, stormy blue eyes. She turned around and stalked away, fluffing up her light brown pelt in disgust.

"I hope morning comes soon," she whispered as she faded away, leaving not a trace behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Mute

**Thank-you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate all the support. Here's the first chapter:**

* * *

The storm raged on. A flash of lightning hit a tree, making a large branch fall down and miss the warriors' den by a mousetail. While the thunder clapped ferociously and the rain pelted onto the sodden earth, a queen kitted in the nursery.

"Just one more push, Amberflame!" Feathershine reassured the ginger she-cat. The young queen furrowed her brow and let out a strangled caterwaul as a bundle of white and gray dappled fur fell onto the soft moss of the nursery floor. Amberflame's forest green eyes shone with pride as she watched the tiny kit open her little pink mouth and yawn. The ginger queen licked the kit's fur backwards vigorously while Feathershine purred encouragingly.

"Is Amberflame alright? Has she kitted yet? What's happened?" asked an impatient Sparrowtail, who was pacing outside the nursery anxiously. Feathershine let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"She's alright. You now are the proud new father of one beautiful she-kit!" she mewed, glancing at the little kit who had started to suckle from her mother. Almost immediately, the dusky brown tom raced through the entrance of the nursery, scattering sodden moss all over the place.

"Watch it, mouse-brain!" called Poppyfall grumpily, opening one eye drowsily. Sparrowtail took no notice of the cranky queen as he stumbled over to his mate, and his new daughter.

"She's... beautiful," Amberflame breathed, pride swelling in her heart. Sparrowtail smiled.

"She certainly is. What shall we name her?" He asked, tipping his head to one side. Amberflame hesitated, glancing at the morning sky which was brightening by the heartbeat.

"Morningkit. We'll call her Morningkit." Sparrowtail gazed at the ginger queen lovingly.

"Morningkit it is," Sparrowtail decided, looking at the mellow dawn sky.

"I love you, Sparrowtail," Amberflame whispered, tucking her head into Sparrowtail's chest.

"I love you too," the dusty brown warrior mewed, entwining his brown ringed tail with her ginger one. Morningkit lay sandwiched in between the two cats, smiling in the warmth.

* * *

It had been three moons since Morningkit's birth. Amberflame had talked, and sometimes argued, with Feathershine countless times.

"You have to do something about this. Isn't there some kind of herb that could help her?" Amberflame asked desperately, her forest green eyes wide with hope. Feathershine shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Amberflame. Morningkit is mute. There's nothing I can do to change that." The ginger she-cat swallowed tears, glancing down at the floor.

"Nothing?" she whispered, her eyes misting. Feathershine shook her head.

"Just treat her like a normal cat, Amberflame. She won't thank you for being treated as if she has a disability."

Amberflame drew her lips back in a frustrated snarl.

"But she _isn't _normal! She's mute! I wish she was normal, like every cat else. She's just a _freak," _she hissed. Feathershine looked shocked, her pale blue eyes widening.

Amberflame scuffed the ground with her white paws.

"No. She's not a freak. She's your daughter, Amberflame. You should be proud," the silver and white tabby spoke quietly.

"Yes. I am proud. I was just... stressed. She'll be the best warrior ever!" The ginger queen spoke with growing confidence. Feathershine rested her tail on Amberflame's flank.

"I'm sure she will, Amberflame. I'm sure she will."

* * *

Morningkit lay in the moss nest while she heard her mother and Feathershine talking, not entirely listening. She heard her name a few times, but didn't do anything, just waited and listened.

"Hey Dumbkit, why don't you speak up a bit? What's the matter? _Mouse _got your tongue?" That was Darkkit. Mousekit and Spiderkit sniggered and kicked some moss at the little she-kit.

"Hey! Leave Morningkit alone, you guys!" squeaked a little red she-kit from the corner of the nursery.

"Keep out of it, Cherrykit!" growled Darkkit, turning to Morningkit. "There, are you happy? You actually need others to defend you because you can't defend yourself! Weakling." He snarled at her, then leaped towards Poppydawn.

"Poppyfall, Morningkit snarled at me!" He whimpered, cowering. The gray queen growled lowly.

"Don't you dare upset Darkkit, Morningkit. Just because he's not Clan born doesn't mean you can behave like that," Poppyfall hissed.

"Oh, kits will be kits, Poppyfall. Leave them to sort it out among themselves," Coppersplash mewed calmly, watching her kits, Cherrykit and Dovekit.

"You'd say that, being Morningkit's aunt," muttered Poppyfall, but left the subject. Amberflame padded in.

"Morningkit, could you come outside for a minute, please?" asked the ginger queen. Morningkit obliged, walking out towards Amberflame.

The blue sky was littered with wisps of clouds, and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the oak trees softly. The only evidence of the wild storm that occurred moons ago was a few fallen branches that had been too heavy to shift.

Amberflame approached the kit. She felt foolish talking to somecat who couldn't answer, but proceeded anyway.

"I think we both know that you are different from the others, Morningkit," Amberflame spoke softly. Morningkit stared on, mentally urging her to continue. "So you need to know how to communicate with us."

"If somecat asks you a question, then there are to ways to respond: If you agree, nod. If you disagree, shake your head. Do you understand?" Amberflame forced herself not to talk slowly as if she was talking to a dumb cat.

_She's clever. She just can't speak,_ thought Amberflame.

Morningkit nodded, and added a smile.

_She's... teaching me!_ though Morningkit. _I thought I was dumb. Darkkit said I was dumb..._

"You're smart, Morningkit. Don't let any other cat tell you otherwise," Amberflame purred. Morningkit nodded.

"Other things you can learn from other cats. Copy what they do, and you'll be alright. You don't need to speak to be the best warrior ever."

* * *

The next day, Morningkit woke early. She sat outside the nursery, watching the sun melt over the horizon and rise, the sky turning a golden colour.

_All I need to do is listen... I'll learn, I'll be normal, _she thought. Morningkit padded back inside the nursery, and nudged Cherrykit to get up. She woke sleepily, yawning.

"What is it, Morningkit? I was having a really great dream about Darkki- I mean, squirrels." Morningkit pointed to the elders' den with her tail.

"You want to go to the elders' den?" the red she-kit asked. Morningkit nodded. Cherrykit, who had shaken off her sleepiness, bounced from her nest and squeaked,

"Sure! Let's go!" _I can talk with Morningkit! _Cherrykit thought. _Now I can play with someone other than Dovekit!_

The little white she-kit stroked her gray dappled tail over Cherrykit's lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Oh, sorry," whispered the red she-kit excitedly.

To the kits' surprise, the elders were awake, grooming each other and chatting.

"Hi, Lilyshine!" mewed Cherrykit nervously to the only elder she'd spoken to.

"Why, hello Cherrykit. And you must be Morningkit?" asked the dark tabby, smiling curiously. Morningkit nodded.

"Doesn't speak much, does she?" rumbled an ancient brown and cream tom. "I like a kit with a bit of spirit."

"Don't be rude, Moletail," scolded Seedflight, Lilyshine's sister. "The poor thing's mute."

"Sorry, sorry," mumbled Moletail, a glint of amusement in his weary eyes. "You," he continued, pointing to Cherrykit with his tail, "remind me of my sister Cherryfur. She was just as excitable as you, she was."

"Can you tell us a story, Lilyshine?" pleaded Cherrykit. Morningkit followed suit, stretching her eyes wide to make herself look cute. Seedflight chuckled.

"How about the one where Shadow and the lot tried to invade the ThunderClan camp?" suggested Moletail. Lilyshine nodded.

"Although, he was called Barley before then, and he was a good friend of the leader Firestar."

"Was that the leader before Hollystar?" asked Cherrykit. Lilyshine shook her head.

"No, that was Bramblestar. Firestar was the leader before Bramblestar." Morningkit's eyes widened in shock. _That was seasons and seasons ago!_

"Yes, Barley was a very good friend of Firestar, and a friend to all Clans I dare say," continued Moletail. "But then, something terrible happened that caused him to change into a monster."

"What? What happened?" asked Cherrykit. Moletail raised his head.

"Mia."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Whew, that was a long chapter. This'll probably make up for some short chapters later on. I'll update regularly, though. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Past

**I can't believe how may reviews I'm getting in such a short space of time! I'm honoured. Cyber cookies for everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**On with the story:**

* * *

"M-Mia?" asked Cherrykit, trembling.

"Yes, Mia. She was a feisty young cat, when I knew her anyway," Seedflight mewed, her tone level. "Much like your mother, Morningkit." The white and gray dappled she-kit stiffened. _Was that an insult?_

"It wasn't entirely Mia's fault, of course," Lilyshine reassured Cherrykit, who was looking frightened. "Just I wish she'd never set foot in Barley's barn..." she trailed off.

"Mia fell in love with Barley. They were together for many moons, and even started talking about having kits. But then... Barley got very sick. Mia thought he would die. One day, Mia disappeared and returned to the old forest with another cat," Moletail wheezed. "I think his name was... Fritz? Splits? Help me out here, Seedflight."

Seedflight _mrrowed_ with amusement.

"His name was Blitz, Moletail." The pale she-cat paused for a moment, then continued. "By now, Barley had recovered, and eventually saw Mia with Blitz. He got very angry. So angry, indeed, he killed poor Blitz." Seedflight sighed.

"W-what happened next?" asked Cherrykit, reluctantly.

"Once Barley got a taste for blood, he wanted more. He bullied several rogues into telling him the whereabouts of the Clans. They soon joined him, and he collected a massive group of cats. Have you ever heard of BloodClan?"

Morningkit shook her head, but Cherrykit nodded.

"Coppersplash told me about them." Lilyshine nodded.

"Well, Barley's group was bigger than BloodClan. He changed his name to Shadow, and tried to take over the Clans. He wanted to kill. It was different to the BloodClan battle, as it was a surprise attack. Lots of cats went to StarClan that battle. But Bramblestar - the leader before Hollystar - managed to kill Barley. The Clan killed his most of comrades, and the ones who weren't killed scattered." Lilyshine said with a twinkle in her eye.

"We don't know if Mia is still alive. She could have been killed, or scattered like Shadow's 'tribe'," explained Seedflight.

"The Clans showed Shadow who's boss, didn't they?" mewed Cherrykit excitedly. Moletail grunted.

"Go play now, you're annoying me," the cranky old tom mewed good-naturedly.

Morningkit lagged behind Cherrykit, who jumped straight into the nursery to tell Dovekit about the story. Morningkit's eyes lit up with silent amusement when she saw Dovekit pretending to listen, but just helping Feathershine with the herbs.

_She'll be the Clan's medicine cat one day, _Morningkit thought.

Eagletail lashed his feathery golden tail.

"Thrushtalon, take Sparrowtail and Birchwhisker on a border patrol. Silverfeather, Lizardclaw and Ravenwing can go on a hunting patrol."

Owlpaw sighed.

"But Lizardclaw promised me he'd do training practice with me!" he complained bitterly. Eagletail's whiskers twitched.

"Too bad. The Clan must be fed. You can clean out the elder's den if you desperately want something to do," the tawny yellow tom mewed unsympathetically.

"Relax, Eagletail. Just because he's your son doesn't mean you have to be so hard on him," mewed a cream and brown she-cat, her whiskers twitching.

"And you don't have to treat him like he's fresh out of the nursery, Brindlelight," muttered the golden tom, but left it.

Morningkit scanned the Clan, wrapping her tail around her paws and watching, listening. _The Clan is always so busy... I'm so glad to be part of ThunderClan._

* * *

Darkkit narrowed his eyes. He never felt he belonged in ThunderClan. He knew that other cats judged him, gossiped about him, cast their glances on them and looked down on him constantly because he wasn't Clanborn, and he hated them for it. Anger bubbled up inside him any time anyone approached him apart from his adoptive mother Poppyfall, who kindly took him in and looked after him as if he was her own son. She was the only cat he cared about.

The opposite of Poppyfall though, the cat he hated most, was Morningkit. She was the snobbiest, most judgmental cat he'd ever laid eyes on. She said nothing, just gawped at him like he was a hedgehog or something. Maybe that was part of the reason he put her down so often, to quench the anger that burned in him every time he saw her, to make her stop staring at him and judging him.

When Darkkit fell asleep each night, he thought back to who he was. Where he came from, who were his real parents, where he belonged. He felt... misplaced. Not belonging. He could only remember a grim forest, a black cat and blazing red eyes amongst the trees. Everything else before his life before the Clan was a blur.

_Why can I never remember my past? Why do I have to not belong?_

Darkkit woke up, his bi-coloured eyes blinking in the sunlight. The blue eye was half-shut but his red eye was wide open. He couldn't see much out of his red eye: it was very blurry, so he relied on his other eye. Mousekit sat up, looking at the sunrise.

"I love waking up in the morning. So many sights we might miss if we slept in," she commented, her eyes full of wonder. Darkkit watched her in envy.

"You're lucky, Mousekit. You don't have anything to worry about except pretty skies," Darkkit half growled before stalking away.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest today!" he heard Mousekit call to him from behind. He sighed, shaking his black fur. Mousekit was okay, but she could be annoying. Spiderkit was much more fun. He spotted the black and brown mottled tom chatting to Cherrykit by the fresh-kill pile.

_I don't want to go near Cherrykit. She's like a squirrel: excitable and annoying._

Dovekit was talking to Feathershine, so he had no-one. Except for one kit.

One kit that stared at him, never talked, just watched and listened.

Morningkit.


End file.
